


The New Camper

by thealmightyfoo



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyfoo/pseuds/thealmightyfoo
Summary: Early in the Summer, Razputin Aquato, lead counselor of Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp, finds a lost child.





	The New Camper

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I messed up any of the German. I tried my best.

"There it is again, Lili!" 

"I think you're crazy. I don't hear anything."

Razputin sat up in his bed and glanced around the room. It was too dark to see, so he grabbed the flashlight that he kept looking on the table next to his bed. Switching it on, he slid out of bed and carefully and quietly stepped out the cabin, as to not disturb the still sleeping Caligosto. 

Looking around the dark campgrounds, Raz narrowed his eyes in search of whatever was causing the noise he'd been hearing. He turned in the direction of rustling behind him, and shined the flashlight on it. 

Raz slowly approached the bush, whispering quietly, asking who it was. He got no response. Cautiously, he moved aside the branches of the shrub and found... 

"A child?"

He took a couple steps back, allowing the small boy to walk forward. His clothes were torn up, his hair rather long, and he appeared underfed. 

"Es tut mir Leid für Hausfriedensbruch. Ich kann gehen," The child told Raz, speaking quietly. 

The counselor frowned, concerned. He didn't understand German, but he could tell the kid was distressed. 

"Do you know any english?, " He asked, lowering to one knee to be eye level. 

The kid didn't respond, giving Raz a confused look. He got the idea. "I guess not, huh?"

Raz stood back up, and gestured to the other to follow. He nodded and did so, and was led to the counselor's cabin. Upon seeing the child, Lili got out of bed and asked where he came from, startling both the child and Caligosto, the latter of whom sat up and hit his head on the bed above his. 

"I found him in the bushes," Razputin explained, nudging the kid forward, "but he doesn't speak English. I think he's German."

"Ah! Not to worry. I've just the thing... " Caligosto got out of his bed, and walked to the corner of the cabin. His cybernetic eyes allowed him to go without a flashlight. "Yes...I felt like this would come in handy!"

He returned to the others with a German-English translation book. 

"You just happen to have this?" Lili said in disbelief. 

"Well... We have a Mexican student, a Brazilian one, and a French one as well, I thought it would be... Safe to collect these little books! In case of another... " He paused touching his golden, metal hand to the top of the child's head, "... Foreigner."

He chuckled to himself, and removed his arm from the other's head. "He's got a lot of hair, doesn't he?"

"He probably got here on his own. Wow, he must be really determined to get all the way here from Germany." Raz replied, sitting on Lili's bed. 

Lili flipped through the book, and lowered herself to appear less threatening to the small boy. 

"Wie ist dein name?" She said slowly, trying her best to pronounce each word. 

"S-Sasha. Sasha Nein, " He answered.

"Sasha... What a nice name, little boy," Cali said, sitting on his bed. 

Lili flipped around in the book some more and continued.  
"Wo sind Ihre...Eltern?"

Sasha's expression grew uneasy.  
"Meine Mutter...ist Weg." He answered, pausing before continuing, "Mein Vater wird nicht mit mir reden." 

After taking a moment to read through the book, Lili repeated what he said in English.  
"His mother is gone, and his father wouldn't talk to him."

"Your mom is dead? Is that why you left? Your dad couldn't take care of you?" Raz asked, and Lili tried her best to translate for Sasha. 

Sasha nodded, looking away from the others. 

"Well, that's okay! I'll take care of you," Raz offered. 

"Raz! You are NOT ready to raise a child!" Lili retorted. "You can barely care for yourself."

"Hey! I can take care of myself just fine, " Raz crossed his arms, then took the book from Lili. 

"ich kann mich um dich kümmern!" Raz said, almost shouting, and horribly butchering the Pronounciations. Sasha nodded, more out of fear of the incredibly tall man yelling at him. 

"You're scaring the boy, Razputin," Caligosto said, almost chuckling. 

Raz looked down at Sasha, noticing that he did look rather frightened. "Oops." He slowly sat back down, adjusted his goggles and gave as friendly a smile as he could. Sasha returned the smile, if not nervously. 

A few days pass. The counselors have been working hard to teach young Sasha English. Along the way, they have picked up some German themselves. Lili's favorite word seemed to be "arschloch", as she would use it to refer to Raz on multiple occasions. 

Although Sasha's english is poor, it is enough to communicate with the other campers. He found that using just a handful of words tended to work well. As long as he could get his point across. Although pretty much all of the campers were friendly, with the exception of maybe one, one camper stood out to him. 

Milla Vodella, the party animal of the campers. Sasha was reclusive and didn't speak much, but Milla seemed to bring him out of his shell. The two got along rather well. Milla even helped teach him english alongside the counselors. Despite many people helping him, though, Sasha tended to stay by himself, talking very little to the others. He seemed to prefer reading, particularly about science. 

Raz took notice of this. He approached his foster son, who was reading a science book about reptiles. 

"What'cha readin' there?" The tall counselor asked, slowly inching over to him. He WAS still easily startled, after all. 

"Science, Razputin, " He replied, looking up for a brief moment. 

"Right. I know you love your science, son."

"Typical."

"Hm?"

"You sound.. Standard."

"What do you mean?"

"He means you sound like a stereotypical Dad figure, dumm, " Lili cut in, sitting at the table with them. 

"Oh, awesome, Lili was eavesdropping," Raz seemed a tinge embarrassed at being caught acting like the Standard Dad. 

"Can I read? Alone?" Sasha asked, quietly, almost as if he didn't want to be seen as rude. 

"Oh, we're probably being bothersome, huh?"  
Sasha nodded.  
"Well, let's go, Lili. We've got, uh, stuff. To do. Like getting Caligosto to stop throwing the kids candy in the lake."

Raz and Lili stood up. 

"Well, we'll leave you to it. Have fun, I guess." Lili said, giving a small wave of goodbye to Sasha. 

He nodded, and continued reading.


End file.
